wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor
World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, kolokwialnie nazywany WoD lub Warlords to piąty dodatek do World of Warcraft. Został oficjalnie zapowiedziany 8 listopada 2013 roku podczas BlizzConu 2013, a wydany 13 listopada 2014 roku. Pośród niezbadanych kniei i spustoszonych walką pól Draenoru herosi z Azeroth angażują się w mityczny konflikt pomiędzy mistycznymi bohaterami draenei a potężnymi orczymi klanami, krzyżując topory z Grommashem Hellscreamem, Blackhandem i Ner'zhulem w chwili ich największej potęgi. Gracze muszą zbadać niegościnną krainę w poszukiwaniu sojuszników i pomóc zbudować desperacką linię obrony przed niezawodną machiną wojenną starej Hordy - lub patrzeć, jak jej własny świat ponownie ulega rozpadowi. Warlords of Draenor to pierwszy dodatek, którego akcja dzieje się głównie przed aktualnymi wydarzeniami i opisuje historię odmienną od pierwotnej. Jest to również drugi dodatek, który dzieje się poza światem Azeroth, po The Burning Crusade, którego akcja działa się w Outland, współczesnych szczątkach Draenoru. Historia :To era Starej Hordy, stworzonej za pomocą stali, a nie piekielnej krwi. Żelazna Horda, unia wielkich orczych klanów, wstrząsa całym Draenorem. Azeroth będzie następny. Niezliczone światy - później. :Musisz podjąć desperacki rajd do Draenoru - dzikiej ojczyzny orków i przybranego domu stoickich draenei - w najważniejszej chwili jego historii. Twoi sojusznicy to legendy wszechczasów; twoja forteca to przyczółek na obcej ziemi. Poprowadź armię jednego świata przeciw drugiemu...zanim przyszłość zostanie zakłócona. :Po wydarzeniach z Oblężenia Orgrimmaru Garrosh Hellscream został uwięziony, by stanąć przed sądem w Pandarii. Zanim do niego doszło, dzięki pomocy sojusznika, który potrafi manipulować czasem, Garrosh ucieka do Draenoru z przeszłości, uniemożliwiając orkom wypicie krwi Mannorotha, tworząc nieskażoną Żelazną Hordę pod przywództwem Grommasha Hellscreama. Powrót do Mrocznego Portalu :Kampania zarówno Hordy, jak i Przymierza zaczyna się poza linią frontu w Dżungli Tanaan w Draenorze. Od ciebie i twoich sojuszników zależy zatrzymanie pozornie niepowstrzymanej Żelaznej Hordy od przejścia przez portal, by siać chaos w znanym ci Azeroth. :Będąc w Draenorze napotkasz wielkich orczych wodzów, takich jak Grommash Hellscream czy Kilrogg Deadeye, który dowodził legionem dziesięciu tysięcy orków ze zjednoczonych klanów Draenoru, lecz nie podejmiesz desperackiej misji samotnie. Razem z Przymierzem przez portal ruszy Windykator Maraad, podczas gdy Hordę będzie wspierał Thrall. Atak na Draenor jest praktycznie misją samobójczą, lecz niszcząc portal od drugiej strony, kupisz swojej frakcji i całemu Azeroth odrobinę tak potrzebnego czasu... :Wszyscy gracze, którzy osiągną poziom 90 lub ci, którzy stworzą nową postać na tym poziomie, rozpoczną przygodę w Dżungli Tanaan. Zamiast zdobywać wszystkie umiejętności od razu, powstanie możliwość ich odblokowania wraz z postępem gry - będzie trzeba użyć każdej odrobiny umiejętności, by zatrzymać Żelazną Hordę i kontynuować kampanię w Draenorze. :Gdy zagrożenie przy Mrocznym Portalu zostanie (czasowo) zażegnane, gracze Przymierza i Hordy obiorą różne ścieżki. Każdy będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na wezwanie nowych sojuszników, by zmierzyć się z rdzennymi zagrożeniami świata i stworzyć silną linię obrony przeciw Żelaznej Hordzie. Przymierze: Karabor, Dolina Cienistego Księżyca :Po powstrzymaniu ataku na Mroczny Portal gracze Przymierza udadzą się do Karaboru w poszukiwaniu sojuszników w walce z Żelazną Hordą. Będąc tam podejmą działania, by ocalić święte miejsce draenei i przemienić je w bezpieczne schronienie dla swojej frakcji. Lecz muszą się strzec! Podczas gdy Żelazna Horda rozwinie oblężenie świątyni, Ner'zhul i jego zwodniczy klan Cienistego Księżyca wyprowadzą odrębny atak, który może sprowadzić na cały świat śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Horda: Forteca Wieża Ostrzy, Grań Mroźnego Ognia :Po powstrzymaniu ataku na Mroczny Portal gracze Hordy wyruszą na Grań Mrocznego Ognia, by wspomóc klan Lodowego Wilka. Będąc tam zmierzą się z ogrami z Fortecy Wieża Ostrzy, by stworzyć dom w niegościnnej krainie. Nie mogą ustawać w wysiłkach. Klan Władców Burzy będzie deptał im po piętach. Zmiana przeszłości :"Nigdy nie będziemy niewolnikami... ale '''będziemy' zdobywcami!"'' - Grommash Hellscream Po przybyciu do Draenoru, Garrosh spotyka stare orcze klany i najprawdopodobniej dzieli się z nimi wiedzą o późniejszych wydarzeniach, jak również współczesną technologią, znacznie przewyższającą raczej prymitywne zdobycze techniki draenorskich orków. Po zobaczeniu transformacji Gul'dana młody Hellscream przekonuje ojca, by odmówił wypicia krwi Mannorotha i wykorzystał nową technologię do zaatakowania władcy otchłani, by zniweczyć próby Płonącego Legionu zmierzające ku zniewoleniu orków. Garrosh towarzyszy Grommashowi na zebraniu orczych klanów, zwołanym przez Gul'dana by przyjąć demoniczną krew. Grommash przyjmuje róg od czarnoksiężnika, lecz w ostatniej chwili odmawia opróżnienia go i wylewa świecącą krew, wywołując gniew Mannorotha. Gdy władca otchłani objawia swoją obecność, Garrosh wysyła sygnał świetlny, by ukryty oddział Żelaznej Hordy rozpoczął atak, wystrzeliwując pociski z podwójnej balisty, które były połączone łańcuchami, które przygwoździły Mannorotha do muru. Orkowie szykują atak za pomocą żelaznej gwiazdy, który ma zabić demona, lecz ten szybko uwalnia się z pułapki i zaczyna szerzyć chaos w orczej armii. Grommash dostrzegł szansę na pokonanie Mannorotha, dobiegł do obecnie niepilnowanej żelaznej gwiazdy i własnoręcznie cisnął nią w demona. Pocisk jednak nie osiągnął celu, rozpryskując się przed demonem, jeszcze bardziej go rozjuszając i dekoncentrując. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi, Grommash skacze przez ogień, wbijając Rzeziowyjca prosto w czoło władcy otchłani. Śmiertelny zew demona wywołuje niszczącą eksplozję, a oszołomiony Garrosh podnosi się i rzuca na ojca, spychając go z trasy fali uderzeniowej, po raz kolejny zmieniając historię. Gdy intryga Legionu została zakłócona, Gul'dan uwięziony, Żelazna Horda objawiła swoją siłę. Grommash ogłosił wspaniałą przyszłość dla swego ludu, a plany Gul'dana, by zaatakować Azeroth, zostają dostosowane do potrzeb Żelaznej Hordy. Główne cechy * Poziom postaci podwyższony do 100 wraz z nowymi talentami. * Nowy świat Draenor z równoległej przeszłości, ojczyzna orków i schronienie draenei (7 krain i jedna strefa PVP) * Ulepszone modele postaci dla ras sprzed Cataclysm * Zmiany w statystykach - usunięcie statystyk Hit, Expertise, Dodge i Parry dodanie nowych trzeciorzędnych, takich jak 'Speed Movement' i 'Cleave' * Możliwość budowy i ulepszania własnego garnizonu * Utylizacja przedmiotów * Zmiany w plecaku * Gildia Poszukiwacza Przygód - nowy element, który będzie oferował sugestie dla graczy bazując na jego wyposażeniu, zaawansowaniu itp. * Poszukiwacz Grupy - nowe narzędzie pomocne w formowaniu drużyny od 5 do 40 graczy. Możliwość wyszukiwania międzyserwerowego. * Aktualizacja postaci do poziomu 90 - możliwość natychmiastowego podjęcia gry w nowych miejscach! Gracze będą mieli możliwość natychmiastowego ulepszenia jednej postaci do poziomu 90, czego będzie można dokonać na postaci już istniejącej lub nowo stworzonej. * Nowe trwałe bonusy z umiejętności * Rozbudowany dziennik zadań wraz z setkami nowych zleceń. * 8 nowych lochów - 3 dla podnoszenia umiejętności i 3 dla maksymalnego poziomu postaci, jak również przebudowana Wyższa Iglica Czarnej Skały * Przebudowana struktura poziomu trudności rajdu oparta na wprowadzonym w patchu 5.4.0 Elastycznym Rajdzie: ** Raid Finder (10-25 graczy) ** Normal (10-25 graczy, w przybliżeniu odpowiednik trudności Flexible Raid z patcha 5.4) ** Heroic (10-25 graczy, w przybliżeniu odpowiednik trudności Normal z patcha 5.4) ** Mythic (20 graczy, w przybliżeniu odpowiednik trudności Heroic z patcha 5.4) * PvP ** Ulepszenie systemu pól bitewnych, w tym wyświetlanie celów, ulepszenia tablicy wyników oraz nowe nagrody. ** Ashran - nowa strefa PvP w trybie piaskownicy z fortecami, pojazdami i zadaniami. Brak maksymalnej populacji krainy oraz dynamicznie zmieniające się warunki bitwy. ** Tarren Mill vs Southshore - nowe pole bitewne w stylu "team death-match" dla grup po 100 osób, dostępne jedynie w czasie trwania obchodów dziesięciolecia gry. * Wszystkie wierzchowce będą działały jako ziemne wierzchowce. Bonusy z umiejętności Warlord of Draenor wprowadza nowy system bonusów, który nagradza graczami potężnymi cechami podczas zdobywania najwyższych poziomów postaci. Za każdy poziom od 91 do 100 gracz otrzyma trwałe ulepszenie jednego z kluczowych zaklęć lub umiejętności (np. mag wyspecjalizowany w ogniu otrzyma +50% obrażeń wyrządzanych czarem lub +30% wzmocnienie czaru ). Zdobywając poziom setny gracze otrzymają możliwość używania trzech nowych umiejętności. Zmiany w statystykach Jednym z czterech celów przyświęcających twórcom Warlords of Draenor jest uczynienie procesu poszukiwania i pozyskiwania ekwipunku bardziej ekscytującym. By tego dokonać, dodano nowe statystyki, takie jak Movement Speed (Prędkość ruchu) oraz Cleave (Łupanie), które dają szansę na zadanie dodatkowych obrażeń lub leczenia pobliskim celom. Dodatkowo usunięto statystyki, które nie spotkały się z zainteresowaniem ze strony graczy, takich jak Hit (Cios) i Expertise (Ekspertyza). Przeprowadzone zostaną również usprawnienia uprzedmiotowienia uzbrojenia, by łatwiej można było dzielić jego elementy pomiędzy klasami. Zmiany w interfejsie Dziennik zadań Interfejs użytkownika związany z zadaniami zostanie ulepszony, by ułatwić orientację, gdzie trzeba się udać i co zrobić. Dziennik zostanie przeorganizowany, by wyraźnie pokazywać główne zadania oraz te poboczne, które można bez większej straty pominąć. Zmiany w plecaku Wprowadzono wiele ulepszeń do systemu inwentarza, mające usprawnić jego działanie: * Przedmioty związane z zadaniami nie będą już zajmowały miejsca w plecaku, lecz zostaną przesunięte do interfejsu zadań. * Sortowalne sakwy - gracz będzie mógł określić typ przedmiotów, które mają trafiać do danej sakwy, pozwalając na znaczącą poprawę organizacji i sortowania ekwipunku. ** Sakwom można przypisać określony typ przedmiotów, takich jak uzbrojenie, żywność, przedmioty o itp. ** Dodatkowo obwódki przedmiotów będą odzwierciedlały ich jakość, a szare przedmioty (które można bezpiecznie sprzedać) będą posiadały złotą obwódkę. ** Nowo pozyskane przedmioty otrzymają białą obwódkę, by łatwo można je było odnaleźć. * Tworzenie bezpośrednio z banku - gracze otrzymają możliwość tworzenia przedmiotów bezpośrednio z bankowego skarbca bez konieczności udania się do banku i pobierania przedmiotów. Kolekcje Dziedzictwo i zabawne przedmioty zebrane podczas gry będą od tej pory przechowywane w systemie Kolekcji, by nie zajmować więcej cennego miejsca w plecaku. Po uzyskaniu przedmiot będzie mogła wykorzystać każda postać na danym koncie. Pojawi się również informacja, jak można pozyskać brakujące elementy kolekcji. System ten zostanie podzielony na dwie główne części: * Dziedzictwo będzie od tej pory prawdziwie międzyserwerowe i przywiązane do konta. Wszystkie postacie na danym koncie (nowe i stare) będą mogły użyć dziedzictwa! * Skrzynia z Zabawkami: będzie tam można składować ulubione zabawki bez konieczności ich wyrzucania, by zaoszczędzić miejsce w ekwipunku. Ulepszone modele postaci Publikując kolejne dodatki i patche do World of Warcraft twórcy otrzymywali nierzadko informacje, że modele postaci i animacje oryginalnych ras nie przystają do jakości nowych ras. Ponieważ Warlords of Draenor zabiera graczy do ojczyzny orków, jednej z oryginalnych grywalnych ras, twórcy czują, że nadszedł czas, by zaktualizować wygląd nie tylko orków, lecz inne rasy również potrzebują odświeżenia. Twórcy zdają sobie sprawę, że gracze silnie identyfikują się z wyglądem swoich postaci, więc poświęcili wiele czasu i wysiłków, by aktualizując modele uchwycić tożsamość i osobowość każdej z ras. Wciąż nie jest wiadomo, które rasy będą dostępne z nowym wyglądem w chwili wydania dodatku, lecz celem jest zaktualizowanie wyglądy wszystkich ośmiu oryginalnych ras z World of Warcraft oraz draenei i krwawych elfów w trakcie wydania dodatku oraz następnych patchów. Nowe krainy :Główny artykuł: Draenor Dodatek zabierze graczy do Draenoru takiego, jaki istniał, zanim został rozbity w kształt, który znany jest jako Outland - mimo że niektóre nazwy miejsc mogą wydawać się znajome, twórcy zbudowali je od podstaw. * Grań Zimnego Ognia - przyczółek Hordy w Draenorze. Pośród przysypanymi śniegiem pustkowiami i w cieniu wyniosłych wulkanów herosi z klanu Lodowego Wilka i Hordy jednoczą się, by odeprzeć najeźdźców z ich ojczyzny. ** Cytadela Wieża Ostrzy - stolica Hordy. * Dolina Cienistego Księżyca - przyczółek Przymierza w Draenorze. Na skąpanych w księżycowym blasku wzgórzach draenei ze świętej świątyni Karabor łączą się z Przymierzem w desperackiej walce o przetrwanie pod naporem Żelaznej Hordy i klanu Cienistego Księżyca. ** Karabor - stolica Przymierza. * Gorgrond - głęboko pośród pustynnych kanionów Gorgrondu klan Czarnej Skały wznosi potężne machiny oblężnicze, by podbić cały Draenor. * Talador - w cieniu oblężonego Shattrath Auchenaiscy Kapłani Dusz aktywnie próbują chronić niezliczone dusze draenei ukryte w Auchindoun przed demonicznym zagrożeniem. * Wieżyce Araku - u szczytu swej potęgi królewskie arakkoa wiją gniazda wśród najwyższych szczytów poza zasięgiem brutalnych orków Strzaskanej Dłoni i nielotnych wyrzutków. * Nagrand - pośród żyznych wzgórz i pól Nagrandu krwawi jeźdźcy wilków z klanu Wojennej Pieśni pozostają zagrożeniem, którego nie wolno lekceważyć. * Dżungla Tanaan - pośród przerośniętej dżungli będącej domem klanu Krwawiącego Widma budowany jest Mroczny Portal... a Żelazna Horda szykuje się do podbicia Azeroth. * Ashran - Strefa PvP. * Farahlon - zostanie dodany później w cyklu patchowym dodatku. Lochy, rajdy i scenariusze Twórcy planują wydać na początek sześć pięcioosobowych lochów, których akcja dzieje się w Warlords of Draenor, jak również przebudować klasyczny loch Wyższa Iglica Czarnej Skały. Jednym z celów twórców jest zapewnienie graczom odpowiedniej ilości lochów do rozwoju, jak i tych przeznaczonych dla najbardziej doświadczonych. Pojawi się możliwość zdobycia świetnego nowego ekwipunku i innych unikalnych nagród dzieki lochom w trybie wyzwania. Zaplanowano również szeroki wachlarz scenariuszy, w tym takich w trybie heroicznym, które będą stanowiły szczególne wyzwanie. W kwestii rajdów zaplanowano na początek dwie nowe instancje rajdowe oraz kilku światowych bossów. Rozwijana będzie rownież oferta opcji rajdowych. Poza standardowymi czterema poziomami rajdu wprowadzonymi w patchu 5.4 rozszerzono funkcję Elastycznego Rajdu na normalny poziom trudności. Nowe lochy * Kopalnie Żużla Krwawej Maczugi * Składnica Czarnej Skały * Auchindoun * Wieżyce Arakkoa * Cmentarzyska Cienistego Księżyca * Żelazne Koszary Rajdy * Wysoka Maczuga * Huta Czarnej Skały * Światowi bossowie * Hellfire Citadel (Cytadela Piekielnego Ognia) Stare, przebudowane lochy * Wyższa Iglica Czarnej Skały (wersja heroiczna) Zawartość PvP Warlords of Draenor udostępni nową światową strefę PvP, która rzuci graczy Przymierza i Hordy w samo serce epickiego konfliktu o kontrolę nad strategicznymi fortecami Draenoru. Kraina ta będzie traktowana jako instancja, by zaoferować lepszą wydajność i zbalansowane doświadczenie PvP w porównaniu do wcześniejszych stref PvP. Zaplanowano również daleko idące ulepszenia interfejsu PvP, między innymi poprawiające komunikację z drużyną na temat celów pól bitewnych, jak i usprawnienia Areny i Ocenianych Pól Bitewnych. Ocena Pola Bitewnego, ulepszenia interfejsu i ulepszone nagrody Tabela wyników pola bitewnego zostanie zaktualizowana, by lepiej prezentować wydajność gracza podczas walki. Do gry opartej na celach zostanie dodana Ocena Pola Bitewnego, która będzie odzwierciedlała takie czynniki, jak przynoszenie flag, powstrzymywanie wroga, leczenie, zadawane obrażenia i tym podobne. Dodatkowo timery flag i innych celów będą widoczne na mapie wraz z dodatkowymi animacjami. To pozwoli lepiej zobaczyć, kiedy dany cel zostanie zrealizowany. Zwycięzcy biorą wszystko... twórcy chcą tę zasadę jeszcze rozwinąć. Wygrana na polu bitewnym będzie skutkowała dodatkowymi losowymi nagrodami, takimi jak przedmioty z zestawu PvP, losowe przedmioty, jedzenie i inne. Ashran Dla graczy poszukujących walki PvP na niespotykaną dotąd skalę twórcy Warlords of Draenor przewidzieli nową światową strefę PvP u północnowschodnich wybrzeży Dżungli Tanaan. Oferuje ona szalejącą bitwę bez wyraźnego początku i końca - zamiast tego oferując nieustannie zmieniające się cele, które muszą zostać zrealizowane przez uczestników. Pojawią się przedmioty do zbierania, stworzenia do przyzwania, jak i cała nawała wartkiej akcji na wielu poziomach. Chociaż wejście do strefy będzie możliwe poniżej poziomu setnego, to będzie się ono odbywało na własne ryzyko. Dołączając do bitwy, gracz otrzyma wykaz celów bazujący na obecnym statusie bitwy. W miarę zbliżania się do bazy wroga zadania będą coraz trudniejsze i będą się zmieniały bezzwłocznie w miarę rozwoju wydarzeń w krainie, zmuszając gracza do szybkiego przejścia od działań ofensywnych do odbudowy własnej fortecy czy zbierania niezbędnych surowców. Do dyspozycji drużyny pojawią się również pojazdy frakcyjne, takie jak machiny wojenne Żelaznej Hordy. Aby zapewnić epicki charakter światowego PvP liczba graczy nie będzie miała maksymalnego limitu. Co więcej dzięki technologii międzyserwerowej wachlarz potencjalnych sojuszników (i wrogów) będzie szerszy niż kiedykolwiek. Ważne postacie Wśród głównych postaci biorących udział w akcji Warlords of Draenor wymienić należy: Garrosh Hellscream Po ucieczce z niewoli w Pandarii Garrosh cofa się w przeszłość wraz z Zaelą. Zmienia historię Draenoru zaopatrując klany Starej Hordy (przemianowanej na Żelazną Hordę) we współczesną technologię i powstrzymując je przed wypiciem demonicznej krwi. Kairoz Brązowy smok odpowiedzialny za ucieczkę Garrosha z więzienia oraz ustanowienie połączenia pomiędzy współczesnym Azeroth i przeszłym Draenorem poprzez Mroczny Portal. Kierujące nim pobudki nie są znane. Kargath Bladefist * Klan: Strzaskana Dłoń * Terytorium: Wieżyce Araku Przewodzi armii sadystów składającej się z najbardziej znienawidzonych orków, którzy mocują kosy do rytualnie odciętych nadgarstków. Nowicjusze w klanie Kargatha powtarzają samookaleczenie ich wodza, jednak jest to tylko pierwsza z wielu okazji do nabycia blizn, zarówno tych na swoim ciele, jak i ciele wrogów. Blackhand * Klan: Czarna Skała * Terytorium: Gorgrond Owładnięty żądzą potęgi błyskotliwy dowódca przejawia zarówno ambicję do rządzenia, jak i okrucieństwo pozwalające utrzymać podbite już włości. Pod jego przywództwem dumni orkowie z klanu Czarnej Skały podbijają świat za pomocą stali. Ich niewolnicy pracują w dzień i w nocy nad machinami oblężniczymi - bronią, która niechybnie zwróci się przeciwko rodzinom, sąsiadom i domom niewolników. Kilrogg * Klan: Krwawiące Widmo * Terytorium: Dżungla Tanaan Po zobaczeniu własnej śmierci w wizji, Kilrogg "Martwe Oko" dostrzegł nieuchronność przeznaczenia i wydłubał sobie lewe oko w brutalnie symbolicznym geście. Czonkowie jego klanu, Krwawiącego Widma, nasycają się furią berserkerów, nacierając broń halucynogenną trucizną i tropią zwierzynę ze szczytów drzew, przemieniając ostatnie chwile swych ofiar w prawdziwy koszmar. Ner'zhul * Klan: Cienisty Księżyc * Terytorium: Dolina Cienistego Księżyca Dzięki dalekowzroczności Ner'zhul przewidział zjednoczoną społeczność orków i manipulacje jego ucznia, Gul'dana, jak i krwawą rzeczywistość powstającej Żelaznej Hordy. Jego klan, Cienisty Księżyc, zawsze spoglądał w stronę gwiazd w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Dziś mistycyzm mędrców śmierci zbliża Draenor na krawędź zniszczenia. Gul'dan * Klan: Rozdzieracze Burzy * Terytorium: Dolina Cienistego Księżyca Naznaczony przez lorda demonów i opłakiwany przez swego mentora za zdradę Gul'dan jest jednym z garstki fel orków w Draenorze, których aparycja i szamańskie moce zostały wypaczone przez bratanie się z demonami. Wyrzutki, którym przewodzi, Rozdzieracze Burzy, walczą o "należące im się" miejsce w Żelaznej Hordzie...i próbują skusić wielką armię orków do paktu z demonami. Grommash * Klan: Wojenna Pieśń * Terytorium: Nagrand Charyzmatyczny głos dumy i furii posługuje się językiem świszczących toporów. Jego klan, Wojenna Pieśń, to nomadyczna grupa wytrawnych łuczników i złowrogich wilczych jeźdźców, których zebrał w awangardzie Żelaznej Hordy, paląc do fundamentów ziemie i domy wrogów. Durotan * Klan: Lodowe Wilki * Terytorium: Grań Zimnego Ognia Lojalny wobec przyjaciół i przerażający dla wrogów Durotan poprowadził swój klan do życia w najbardziej niegościnnej z krain. Lud Durotana odrzucił wezwanie Żelaznej Hordy do zjednoczenia, by skupić się na własnym przetrwaniu. Teraz mierzą się z przejmującym chłodem Grani Zimnego Ognia, okrywając się futrami i oswajając potężne lodowe wilki, by im towarzyszyły, warcząc i wyjąc podczas bitwy. Velen Jako starożytny przywódca draenei prorok Velen spędził setki ludzkich żywotów nad uważnym rozważaniem i zapisywaniem swoich wizji przyszłości, by stworzenie nie zostało zatrzymane. Przywództwo Velena pozwoliło jego ludowi przetrwać exodus z rodzinnego świata, Argusa, lecz jego mądrość po powstaniu Żelaznej Hordy w Draenorze jest kwestionowana. Cóż wart jest prorok, którego wizje nie potrafią przewidzieć katastrofy? Khadgar Być może najbardziej spełniony z żyjących czarodziejów, Khadgar był uczniem Strażnika Medivha, by później pomóc w pokonaniu swego mistrza i zniszczeniu Mrocznego Portalu, stworzonego do przyzwania orków do Azeroth. Mimo przekleństwa szybkiego postarzenia Khadgar pozostaje przykładem dla Przymierza, prowadząc ataki na Płonący Legion i wszystkich, którzy grożą światu zniszczeniem. Maraad Wędrowny wojownik za wiarę jest filarem społeczeństwa draenei. Po wykazaniu się w kampanii w Northrend uzbrojony w młot paladyn zaczął nauczać pozostałe rasy Przymierza w ścieżkach Światła. Wystawienie na niezliczone niebezpieczeństwa Azeroth sprawiły, że Maraad stawia akcję nad medytację - naciera tam, gdzie inni się wahają. Yrel Yrel to paladynka draenei. Na początku jest przedstawiana jako szeregowa wojowniczka, by później urosnąć do rangi bohatera dla swego ludu w kształcie podobnym do Joanny d'Arc. Filmy Plik:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor Announcement Trailer Plik:World of Warcraft Warlords of Draenor Cinematic Plik:Warlords of Draenor In Action es:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor ru:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor en:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Kategoria:World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Kategoria:World of Warcraft Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dodatki